


Prompt: Unexpected Cold Snap

by orphan_account



Series: One or the Other [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst Lite, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, and i tried to hit some specific requests for this prompt, but it was fun, i think i managed, this is some indulgent shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @webedragons asked: I HAVE A GOOD MORNING PROMPT DUE TO THE FUCKING FROST ON MY WINDOWS THIS MORNING U READY?? Ok so Unexpected Cold Snap, could be in any of your universes but bonus points for blanket burritos OR getting stuck out in the cold somewhere. I hope you have a good morning! <3Have a fic that includes both getting stuck out in the cold somewhere and a blanket burrito. :) (Also some really fluffy indulgent bs.)





	Prompt: Unexpected Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU BRYN!!! :D
> 
> so this is mostly pure fluff and i just wanted to write something nice and soft and cute for once. i mean, there's still traces of angst, but it is overwhelmingly fluffy and adorable
> 
> not really a lot of aaron/matt in this, tbh, but it's still there

Winter, in general, is not Aaron's friend. He accepted this as fact the first year he spent in Philly. This is his third winter up here, and things are no different. He'd thought last year was bad enough, honestly - getting the flu and winding up in the hospital had been awful. Yet here he is, standing out in the cold and waiting for the bus that's already running ten minutes late. His scrubs aren't warm enough, his phone is almost dead, and he's bone-tired. Not to mention he still needs to work on a paper when he gets back to Matt's apartment. 

He shivers. Matt's nagging voice in the back of his head, begging him to let him buy him a car, torments him. He's almost ready to break down and say yes at this point, if only so he won't have to wait on another late bus ever again. He glances at the time on his watch and groans. It's nearing fifteen minutes late now, and he's already been out here for closer to thirty. He wishes his phone wasn't dead. 

Finally, after waiting until the bus is over thirty minutes late, he begins to walk. Fuck waiting any longer. It obviously isn't coming. He has no idea what might have happened to delay it, since usually it's never more than a minute or two late, but he can't just stand there in the cold any longer. The apartment isn't really that far, anyway. He can manage the five mile walk. He just...really doesn't want to have to in the freezing cold. 

The sidewalks have been salted, but poorly. Too much fresh snow has fallen since the last time they were cleared. His shoes and the hems of his pants wind up soaked in no time. He nearly slips and falls a half a dozen times in the first quarter mile. His misery begins to compound. His nose is dripping and his fingers are frozen - he'd forgotten his gloves this morning, of course. He isn't wearing his usual layers, either, since the hospital is usually warm and he's constantly running around anyway. His coat is warm, yes, but when the wind begins to knife through him, he curses even that as useless. 

He's barely made it to the first mile when he considers the next bus stop. It is crowded with people. As he nears, he can hear one woman complaining loudly about how she'll be late for work if the bus doesn't arrive soon. Aaron lingers, just for a moment, hoping for a miracle. When it doesn't come, he keeps walking. He recognizes a few of the people from his usual route home, and one or two of them recognize him as well. 

One kid, a lanky teenager that is far too tall, jogs to catch up to Aaron. “Hey, man. What's up with the bus?”

“No idea,” Aaron mutters darkly. “I waited at my stop for over a half hour. I have shit to do, and I'm freezing my ass off, so I'm walking.”

“Don't you have someone you can call?” the kid asks with a frown. His scarf and beanie are pulled high and low, covering most of his face and his pretty terrible acne. 

“Phone's dead,” Aaron mutters. 

“Fuck, dude, that blows.” The kid, Aaron guesses, doesn't have one of his own. “Well, mind if I walk with you? I'm heading this way, too.” Aaron just shrugs. “You work at the hospital, right?” To that, Aaron nods. “Cool, cool. I thought so. I mean, the scrubs and all, but like, I end up there a lot for my mom.”

Aaron actually looks at the kid, frowning a little. “What's wrong with her?”

“MS,” the kid says quietly. “It's just the two of us, and she can't work, so I dropped out and got a couple of jobs. I got my GED and all, but I can't just leave her on her own, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Aaron mutters. They walk in silence for a bit. It's not necessarily uncomfortable, but Aaron hasn't ever really spoken to this kid before either, despite sharing the bus route with him for so many months. They pass a Starbucks, and Aaron drags the kid inside. He buys them both coffees, but they don't stay long. The kid has to get to work, and Aaron needs to get home. 

“Thanks again,” the kid says with a grateful smile. 

“Stop thanking me,” Aaron sighs, rolling his eyes a bit. He doesn't say it's nothing. He remembers too well what it felt like to never have anything. They pass one of the signs advertising the stadium where Matt's team plays. There's a player in full gear on it, the name and number across the back obscured. Aaron knows it's Matt. He can tell in the way he stands.

“Do you watch exy?” 

Aaron snorts. “Yeah. Don't get much choice, most of the time.” He debates for a moment, then decides he doesn't mind sharing this detail with the kid. He's been working on telling people anyway. “Matt Boyd?” The kid nods, recognizing the name. “He's my boyfriend.”

“No way!” The kid nearly drops his cup in his excitement. “Dude that's so fucking cool! So do you like, go to all the home games and stuff?”

“Some of them,” Aaron says with a nod. “We played together in college.”

“Wait.” The kid physically stops walking in the middle of the sidewalk. “You - you played exy. With Matt Boyd? And he's your boyfriend?” Aaron nods, then tilts his head to the side a bit. “Fuck, man! I'm so jealous! Boyd is like, my idol, okay? I played backliner in high school.”

“I played backliner at PSU,” Aaron says with a sigh. “I had a scholarship. It got me through my pre-med degree.” The kid is nearly foaming at the mouth.

“That means you have to be Aaron Minyard, right?” Aaron nods to the kid. “Dude! My buddy Jason is never going to believe me.” He laughs. “We bought the Foxes vs Ravens championship game on DVD from the year the Ravens switched districts. I've probably watched it a million times.”

“Christ, don't remind me,” Aaron grumbles. “That shit with Riko and Neil and Kevin was a nightmare.” 

“Holy fuck man.” The kid laughs again and shoves his beanie back a little. “If...if I brought something...would you like, sign it for me? I know that's creepy and weird, but…” He shrugs helplessly.

“Wouldn't be worth anything,” Aaron says. “I'll grab something of Matt's for you. He's got promotional shit all over the apartment.” The kid jumps up and down excitedly at this. “Calm down, Fido.” The kid laughs at Aaron's mild insult. They keep walking for another few blocks.

A big, coal-gray truck parks in a spot ahead of them. Aaron frowns at it. He checks the licence plate. Sure enough, Matt steps out of the cab and, grinning, waves at him. Aaron heads over to him and just sort of face-plants into Matt's chest. Matt laughs a little and wraps his arms around him. 

“I knew you should have been home by now,” Matt says, rubbing Aaron's arms. “What happened? Is your phone dead?”

Aaron nods. “Bus never showed. Been walking.” He stands straight again and waves at the kid. “Kid rides the same route all the time. He kept me company.”

Matt waves the kid closer. He comes, if a little reluctantly. Aaron's just glad he's not still bouncing. “You need a lift? I don't mind.”

“Seriously?” the kid asks, awed.

“Yeah,” Matt says with a grin. “Come on, hop in. Just tell me where you're headed.” 

The kid rattles off the location of a factory just a couple miles away. Matt pushes Aaron into the passenger's seat and offers the back to the kid. The heat is on full-blast, but Matt still grabs one of his hoodies from the back and throws it over Aaron when he settles behind the wheel. Aaron tosses him a grateful look.

“What's your name, anyway?” Matt asks as he pulls back into traffic.

“Oh! I'm Rodrigo Jimenez. It's like...so fucking awesome to meet you.” He laughs a little and Aaron can see him duck down a little, tugging his beanie low over his ears. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it's okay,” Matt says cheerfully. “It's nice to meet you too.” Matt talks about exy - since he can always talk about exy and that helps the kid relax a bit - until they arrive at the factory just a few minutes later. Rodrigo thanks Matt and Aaron probably a dozen times as he climbs out of the truck.

Aaron rolls down the window. “What size shirt do you wear?” 

“Uh, like, usually a large I guess.” Rodrigo looks confused.

“Are you gonna be on the bus tomorrow?” Aaron asks. Rodrigo nods. “Good. See you then.” He rolls up the window and bundles himself back up in Matt's hoodie and his own coat. 

“A large jersey could eat that kid and spit him back out,” Matt says with an amused smirk. “Medium?” 

Aaron nods. “Hoodie, too. Kid looks like he could use it.” He frowns a little. “He reminds me of...well, me.” 

Matt reaches over and rubs Aaron's thigh gently. “Do you wanna do anything?”

“He said his mom has MS,” Aaron says quietly. “It's just the two of them.”

“I have an idea,” Matt says thoughtfully. “Let me talk it over with Coach and I'll let you know.” Aaron just nods, not even bothering to try to stop Matt from whatever he's planning. Matt once bought an entire set of brand new playground equipment for a park just because some of the pieces were a little messed up and he happened to see a little girl crying over some swings. His heart is entirely too big, but he's usually pretty responsible about how he likes to help people. Aaron wouldn't speak out against it anyway. If he could do the same, he would.

They make it home a moment later, and Aaron heads straight to the bathroom for a shower. When he's done, Matt is on the couch. Aaron sinks down next to him, curling up to preserve the heat he soaked up in the shower. Matt tucks the thick fleece blanket around him and tugs him close to his chest. He turns on a movie for them before reaching over to the table for a mug. It's not coffee, like Aaron first suspected, but it's hot chocolate - and it's good.

“Thanks,” Aaron says softly. 

“Thank Nicky,” Matt says, tapping the mug with his finger. He frowns. “Well, Erik, I guess, since it's his recipe, but Nicky is the one who told me how to make it.” 

“I meant for finding me and picking me up and, ya know, being a fucking space heater.”

Matt laughs. “You're very welcome.” He twists his body a little to kiss Aaron on the forehead. “C’mere.” He grabs the blanket and wraps it around Aaron even more, tucking one side into the other. “Aaron burrito.” Matt says with a grin. 

Aaron falls into Matt's side again and huffs. “I can't move my arms, jackass.”

“Ah, you don't need ‘em anyway,” Matt says. He scoops Aaron up and moves him to his lap and kisses him softly. “Movie or bed?” 

Aaron yawns, and that makes his decision for him. “Bed.” Matt stands and carries Aaron into their bedroom. He puts Aaron on the bed first, then strips down to only his boxers - he'd been complaining about being too warm at night lately - and climbs into bed with Aaron. He curls around Aaron and tugs the duvet up over them, even though Aaron is still cocooned in the blanket from earlier. He can't say he minds much. They murmur good nights and I love yous and fall asleep quickly. 

The next morning, as Aaron gets ready to leave, he finds the duffle bag on the kitchen counter. The sticky note Matt put next to it just says “For Rodrigo” so Aaron adds the duffle to his load with his bookbag and his own small duffel. He heads out the door and outside, walking the half a block to his bus stop. It will be a long day, especially with carrying around the extra bag, but can't say he minds much.

That night, he waits for the bus at his stop. It arrives exactly on time. The driver mutters an apology about yesterday but offers no explanation. Aaron doesn't ask. He just heads to the back and collapses on one of the few free seats. At the next stop, Rodrigo gets on the bus and offers Aaron a small wave. Aaron waves him back to where he is. Rodrigo goes with a curious look on his face, sitting in the seat across from Aaron. 

“Here.” Aaron shoves the duffel at Rodrigo. “From Matt.”

Rodrigo’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. He looks from the bag up to Aaron and back again. “S-seriously?” Aaron nods. Rodrigo swallows hard and his fist closes around the long strap. “I don't want charity.” He doesn't look at Aaron as he says it, but Aaron recognizes the bitter note to his voice.

“That's not what this is,” Aaron says flatly. “I don't pity you. I basically was you when I was your age. This? This is just who Matt is. He does shit like this for a lot of people. Fucking Google him. You'll see for yourself.” Rodrigo just frowns at him. “I don’t even know what all he put in there, okay?”

“What...what do you mean ‘you basically were me?’” he asks. 

Aaron huffs. “It was just me and my mom when I was growing up. I didn’t meet Andrew until I was sixteen. She died like, six months after he came to live with us. Then my cousin Nicky stepped in and we lived with him. We all worked until we went to Palmetto. Even now, I’m going to med school and I’m working at the hospital.”

“Why? I mean, you live with a pro exy player…” 

“Because I don’t take charity either,” Aaron says flatly. 

Rodrigo ducks his head low. After a moment, he unzips the bag. The hoodie is on top. He smiles a bit, like he’s trying to hold it in, as he pulls it out and looks at it. It’s pretty basic, just solid red with white lettering and the team name. He tucks it over his arm and his eyes go wide as he pulls the jersey up. It’s one of Matt’s - with his name and number on it. “Holy shit,” Rodrigo breathes reverently. His fingers brush over the shoulder and Aaron catches a glimpse of Matt’s handwriting. Aaron’s perfectly aware of just how much Matt’s signed jerseys sell for. He wonders vaguely how much trouble he’ll be in for just giving one away, but he doesn’t quite care, either. 

Rodrigo ends up with two different tee shirts - one short sleeved, another long sleeved, both from different sponsors but bearing the team logo - and a collection of stickers, cards, and other junk like that - half of it signed. Rodrigo is stuffing everything back into the bag when he pauses and frowns. He pulls out a plain white envelope and puts everything else inside. Aaron’s stop is next, but he’s curious now. Rodrigo looks up at him, but Aaron just shrugs. He has no idea what’s in there. 

He opens the envelope and pales. “I can’t accept all this.” 

“What is it?” Rodrigo flips it around to show him. There are two tickets inside, and something else as well, but Aaron can’t quite tell what it is. Maybe some sort of booking confirmation sheet. “He gets free tickets to all the home games. They usually just go unused.”

“But…” Rodrigo pulls out the slip of paper. “This is...this is for a car. And a hotel room. For me and my mom.” 

Aaron snorts. “That sounds like Matt.” He rolls his eyes. “Just accept it, kid. It's one night, and he won't cancel it. He'll think you don't like him if you don't show up or some shit.”

“It's too much,” Rodrigo insists. 

“Tough shit,” Aaron says as he stands to move to the front of the bus. It's already rolling to a stop. “At least go so your mom can enjoy herself.” He heads to the front and gets off the bus before Rodrigo can protest.

\--

Three weeks later, at Matt's next home game, Aaron is already in the stands in his seat with Haley and Daveed to one side when he spots Rodrigo and a slight, somewhat pale woman that must be his mother. He's pretty sure he's seen her in the hospital before. Rodrigo and his mom sit near Aaron and Rodrigo grins at him. He's wearing Matt's jersey, just like Aaron is. His mom is wearing one of the long-sleeved shirts. 

At halftime, Rodrigo comes over and introduces his mom. “This is the guy from the bus, Aaron Minyard. I told you about him, remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” she says with a soft smile. She holds out her hand and Aaron dutifully shakes it. “I'm Selena, Rodrigo's mother. I wanted to thank you.”

“Wasn't me,” Aaron says with a shrug. “It was all Matt’s doing.” 

“Oh, hey Mrs. Jimenez,” Haley says brightly as she stomps down the stairs. “How are you feeling?”

“Hello,” Selena says with a kind, wide smile. “I'm good tonight. Very good. This has been so wonderful.”

“I'm glad you're having a good time!” Haley squeezes by them to get to her seat and gives Daveed his drink. “Oh, hey, so Matt said for me to ask you guys to stick around after the game. I don't know why though.” 

“I'd love the chance to thank him,” Selena says with a nod. The buzzer signaling one minute until the game resumes sounds. “We’ll get back to our seats. Enjoy the rest of the game!”

“You too,” Aaron says with a nod. 

Matt's team wins, and Aaron watches from his seat as Matt and the captain do some press duty from the sidelines. Matt finds him once he's done with the cameras and waves and grins. Aaron only nods. The stands around them empty out pretty quickly, but the head coach finds them a few minutes later and has the entire group head back to the lounge with him. 

The players drift in as they finish showering and changing. Selena and Rodrigo end up sitting along one of the walls, but they meet and take pictures with nearly everyone. Aaron can tell Selena is tired, but she keeps her smile and Rodrigo is glowing from getting to meet everyone on the team. Haley and Daveed are off talking to one of the ‘keepers, a woman named Trisha, but they come to stand by Aaron when Matt, the team captain, and the coaches all make an appearance at once.

“So,” Coach Harrison begins, “we have this program we started a few years back where the team grants a scholarship to five kids from the city every year.” 

Aaron watches Rodrigo’s face screw up in confusion. Selena looks surprised, but Aaron's pretty sure she gets what's happening right now. He can't believe Matt really just pulled this shit off, but another part of him isn't all that surprised. 

The head coach continues, “This scholarship is usually for kids who want to play exy but haven't been recruited by a school. Matt came to us and gave us your name as a possibility, nothing more. Myself and the other coaches called around to the high schools. Your coach remembers you, kid. You were one of his best players before you dropped out. We watched a couple of tapes, and we agreed with what he had to say. So, the scholarship is yours if you're willing to accept it.”

“The only conditions,” the offensive coach says, “are that you have to sign a contract with the school you choose, and it has to be here in the US. You have your GED yet?” Rodrigo just nods. “Good, then you're most of the way there already. Now, I did talk to Matt after we watched your tapes and decided we would make the offer. He's the one who suggested we wait until tonight to reach out to you. He also suggested I contact Wymack over at PSU. He's looking for a backliner sub for next year. He only has three backliners on his lineup right now. We sent him what we had, and he's willing to extend his own scholarship to you.”

“Since that's the case,” Matt says, grinning, “the coaches are going to use the money for your scholarship and move your mom out there to Palmetto so you can still be close to her.” 

Rodrigo’s face turns red and he covers it with his hands for a long moment. He mutters several curses in Spanish. Aaron only recognizes them thanks mostly to Neil and his own very basic grasp of the language. Selena just looks stunned. 

“Is this real?” she asks. “This isn't a joke?”

“No,” the head coach says seriously. “We have the contracts.” He holds up two thick envelopes. “One is for PSU and the other is ours. These have all the details.”

“We know this is a lot,” the offensive coach says a little more gently. “So take these tonight, read them carefully, and think it over. Give us a call when you've made your decision. There will be some press, but not much, but all that's outlined in the contract as well. It's just an interview and a photo op.” She smiles. “We also want first dibs on recruiting you when that time comes around, but that's not part of the deal.” She laughs a bit, along with a good portion of the team.

“Shit,” Rodrigo mutters softly. He wipes hastily at his face and clears his throat. “I don't know - I mean - I… Thank you?” 

Selena laughs softly. “Yes, thank you. This is all so unexpected!”

“It won't be easy,” Matt says, still as cheerful as ever, “but it's worth it. Wymack is an awesome coach.” He looks at his own coaches for a moment. “No offense, guys, but,” he looks back at Rodrigo, “he's probably the best coach out there. The team is a mess, yeah, but they usually work everything out and become stronger even for all their faults.” Aaron snorts. “Hey, you don't get to judge,” Matt laughs. “You were a Fox, too.”

“And we were the most dysfunctional, fucked up group of so-called athletes anyone ever thought to throw together on an exy court.”

“But you guys beat the Ravens,” Rodrigo says quietly. “And then you beat USC two years later. And Penn State the year after that. It couldn't have been that bad.”

“It was,” Aaron says with a shrug. “You never saw what it was like dealing with a group of kids who were all at least six levels of fucked up. But that's who the Foxes are. And, sorry kid, but you sort of qualify. Just because we were at each other's throats half the time didn't mean we couldn't get our shit together to play, though.”

“Dan goes back every year. She says it's gotten a lot better. The kids all see Betsy more often, and they get along better than we ever did.” Matt smiles. “So it's changed some. But in a good way. Wymack gives people second chances. Or third, fourth, fifth, just that one more chance no one else was willing to take.”

“Didn't I tell you?” Selena says quietly, wrapping an arm around Rodrigo's shoulders. “You just had to be patient and your time would come.” She smiles and he nods a little, sniffing. 

“All right, well, you two discuss all of that and let us know when you have a decision,” Coach Harrison says. “I'm ready to get out of here and go celebrate.” 

“I'm starving!” one of the other players says loudly. “Let's go ambush Denny's!” A resounding shout from the players fills the room and they all get up en masse to leave. 

Aaron, Daveed, Haley, and Matt stay behind with Selena and Rodrigo. Matt looks at Rodrigo. “What do you say? Wanna go eat Denny's with a bunch of exy players?”

“Hell yeah.” Rodrigo grins and stands. He helps his mother up and they head out together with Matt and the others. Aaron, Matt, Selena, and Rodrigo take Matt's truck to the closest Denny’s, where the exy team has indeed ambushed the place, and Haley and Daveed follow in Daveed’s little Fiat. It is a loud, long dinner, but Rodrigo laughs and jokes and has a great time. Aaron’s glad for it, really. 

In the middle of the next week, Matt tells Aaron that Rodrigo signed both contracts. Wymack is flying up to meet him, so Aaron and Matt are going to meet up with him for a bit as well. Aaron nods, not really minding. He's grateful for Wymack. Even if he only got his own scholarship because of Andrew, he still got that extra chance no one else was willing to take. Now Rodrigo - a kid he barely even knows - has that same chance. It's a nice thought, really.


End file.
